


Looks Like We Made It

by SteveRabbits



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRabbits/pseuds/SteveRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is gullible and Tony misreads everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve's First Text

      Steve stepped out of the steamy shower after his work out. The hot shower helped clear his mind after punching the heck out of his punching bag. He was thankful for the new high tech punching bag that Tony had made him. It could withstand his strength and not burst after so long. He chuckled to himself. Steve remembered the last time he had to use regular punching bags.  
       ~  
              “Trouble sleeping?” Fury stood by the door.  
             “I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” Steve replied.  
              “Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world.” Fury interjected.  
      ~  
      So much had changed since that day. He was now part of a team and he was making good friends. They would never replace Bucky, Howard, and Peggy; but they were something. Tony was by far his best friend. Tony was so much like his father, Howard. Steve refused to tell Tony any of this. Tony rejected any notion that he was like the man that abandoned him. Not only was Steve making connections in his new era, he had helped to defeat an evil that didn’t belong in this world. He felt kind of guilty for saying that Loki didn’t belong in this world, because then by default neither would his new teammate and friend, Thor. Steve couldn’t even consider thinking of losing another one of his friends.

  
       Pushing away all thoughts that Thor didn’t belong on earth, Steve began to dress and pack his gym clothes in his bag. He pulled his jeans on and then heard the Iron Man theme song coming from the direction of his pocket. Confused, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black rectangle that appeared to be made of some kind of electricity. Tony wouldn’t stop giving him gifts that he believed would make Steve’s transition into modern day life more “simple.” In reality all his gifts made Steve’s life more complicated. On the screen of his new cell phone, Steve saw Tony’s name above a little envelope. He pressed the open button and looked at the letters that ran across the screen.

  
                   Come to Stark Tower @ 7pm for an important Avengers meeting.

  
       How on earth had Tony managed to slip a cell phone in Steve’s pants pockets, without him noticing? This was impressive even for Tony. Steve was always impressed by how successful Tony could be…ah screw it…Steve was always impressed with Tony period.

  
       This wasn’t the first time that Steve had been to Stark Tower but it was the first time an Avengers meeting was going to be held there. He ran back to his place and changed into his Captain America uniform with just enough time to call his driver, another gift from Tony, and have him drive him over to Stark Tower. Stark Tower was a sight to behold. Steve used to think it was ugly but he realized it was Tony Stark himself. It was flashy and had something to prove. Steve chuckled to himself as Stark Tower came into view.

  
       Pepper Potts was standing at the entrance to the building. Steve thought she was amazing for staying on as Tony’s personal assistant even after they had broken up. In that aspect she reminded Steve of Peggy; duty before pleasure.

  
       Pepper smiled at Steve reached the door. “How are you tonight, Mr. Rogers?”

  
       “I am doing fine, ma’am. Is every one already here?” Steve inquired.

  
       Pepper simply nodded and the led the way into the extravagant building. She led Steve into the living quarters of Stark Tower and pointed to the living room sofa. Steve took his seat as Pepper began to leave the room.

  
       “Ah Miss Potts?”

  
       “Pepper, please.”

  
       “Pepper, where is everyone else?”

  
       “Mr. Stark will be with you momentarily. Unless I have to drag him from his lab. Which may very well be the case.” With that she left the room and headed in the direction of Tony’s private lab. That was the strangest thing about Tony he made plans at certain times and could be caught at any given number of times working in his lab until he was at least an hour late to these plans. But this wasn’t just some date with a random woman or a charity banquet. This was an Avengers meeting, and Fury didn’t seem like the one to handle any of the Avengers being late.

  
       Steve turned his wrist to glance at his watch. It read 7:15.Where wasall the other Avengers? “Aw, how cute. The dutiful captain comes when called and in full uniform.” Tony’s voice resonates from somewhere behind Steve. The sound raised the little hairs on the back of Steve’s neck.

  
       “Hello Tony, where are the others? Where is Fury?” Steve refused to play Tony’s game and react to his friends’ teasing. Steve didn’t turn around but he could feel Tony’s stare burning holes in his back.

  
       Steve heard Tony chuckle like he was amused with him. The beautiful noise made Steve’s stomach do a sudden flip.

  
       “Oh, Capsicle. There is no meeting. I sent that to you. Fury would never go through me to contact you. You know that.” Steve noticed Tony coming into his field of vision and then sit down next to him. Steve was acutely aware of the smell of some form of alcohol on Tony. “By the way, how do you like your new phone?” Tony breathed on Steve’s neck causing shivers throughout his body.

  
       “It’s really nice, but you may have to teach me how to use it.” Steve had long since given up trying to refuse Tony’s gifts. It never did any good. Tony would just keep pushing his wealth on to his teammates. Tony didn’t feel like he needed any of it anyways. And Steve really couldn’t complain. Tony’s gifts were Tony’s version of showing that he cared.

  
       “Cap, I can teach you anything you like.” Tony placed his hand on Steve’s thigh making Steve freeze. Steve’s heart raced as Tony started to slowly slide his hand closer to the forbidden area of Steve’s pants.

  
       “Tony, I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean, you are drunk and we’re both guys.” Tony’s hand had reached its’ destination and was unzipping Steve’s pants. Steve squirmed. “Tony, I’m serious stop. You have a reputation.”

  
       Tony’s hand froze. “I’m not that drunk, Steve.” Tony seemed to sober up real quick. Tony picked himself up off of the couch and began to walk away. “I got drunk because I figured that would be the only way you would ever agree to sleep with me, is if I wouldn’t remember it.” Tony turned to look at Steve one final time, and the look of hurt on Tony’s face broke Steve’s heart.

  
       “Tony…” Steve squeaked. It did no good. Tony had already retreated to his lab. Steve just sat on the couch completely confused as to what just happened. He checked his watch. 8:00. It felt like hours had passed since he had arrived at Stark Tower. Pepper returned to the living room a few minutes after Tony had left.

  
       “Your driver didn’t anticipate your needing a ride so soon. Happy will be taking you home tonight, Mr. Rogers.” Pepper gestured for Steve to follow her. He followed in silence until they reached the door.

  
       “Pepper what just happened?”

  
        “Miss Potts, please.” Pepper…Miss Potts…shot Steve a glare that could kill him even more than Tony’s face had. As soon as Steve exited the building Miss Potts closed the door behind him. She had never answered Steve, although her glare had been clear enough.

       Steve trudged down the front steps and towards the black car. He turned back with a last glance at Stark Tower. It looked so dark and gloomy.


	2. Dinner at Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Steve to dinner to talk things out.

      It had been four days since the incident at Stark Tower and Tony had not called, emailed, or even texted Steve. Steve didn’t understand it. He knew he had hurt Tony but didn’t realize it was this serious. They had gotten into fights before but Tony would usually call the next day and act like nothing had happened. That was one of the great things about Tony. He and Steve could never stay in a fight. That is why they were such great friends.

  
       Steve pulled out his cell phone, the one he got that night, and started to type Tony a text message. ~Tony, I am sorry. I thought…~ What had he thought? He always assumed Tony and he were just best friends. He didn’t realize their relationship was growing more intimate. He knew that lately he had been feeling weird sensations every time Tony looked at him or touched him. Steve had just refused to admit what those feelings could mean.

  
       Steve erased the message for the hundredth time that morning. He had been playing this game ever since he left Tony that night. He wanted desperately to tell Tony he was sorry and try to work things out. Steve opened a new message window in his phone to try again. As he was entering Tony’s name in the recipient slot, a message came through with a buzz. Steve had preferred the vibrate feature over the obnoxious tone settings. Steve closed his message window with a sigh and checked his inbox. Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. The little icon he saw made his heart race and his stomach twist. He pressed the open button and read the glorious words across his screen.

  
                 ~Steve, I need to talk to you.~

       Steve hurriedly punched in Tony’s number on his phone and listened as Tony’s phone rang. It rang twice before Tony answered. “Tony, I am so sorry. I have been debating with myself for four days to text you. I never meant to hurt you like that.” Steve hesitated before continuing what he needed to say. “You didn’t need to get drunk to…”

  
       “Cap, calm down. I want to have this conversation in person. Happy will be over at your place to pick you up in thirty minutes. And this time Cap, don’t get all patriotic on me.” Steve heard the beep that meant his talk with Tony was over.

        Tony wanted to see him in person. Better yet they were actually going to talk about what happened. Steve ran to his closet and frantically searched through his closet for something that would impress Tony. After ten minutes of searching Steve’s eyes landed on a black garment bag that contained the most expensive clothes Steve had ever owned. Tony had insisted Steve own at least one nice suit. Tony practically dragged Steve into Men’s Wearhouse where they spent four hours trying on different styles of suites and then shirts, ties, and shoes. They finally settled on a black double-breasted number with a red silk shirt and a blue tie with black and white wing shoes. Tony’s little age joke. Steve had never worn the suit and just buried in the back of his closet.

  
      Twenty minutes later Steve was dressed to the nines in his suit and his hair done as well as he could manage without proper grease. Steve grabbed his phone off of the kitchen table and waved to Thor sitting on the couch watching T.V.

  
      “You look good, Steven. Good luck tonight.” Thor chuckled and returned to whatever he was watching on the T.V.  
Thor opted to stay with Steve after missions instead of going directly back to Asgard. And times he would come to Earth just to get away from Loki and his father. He never mentioned it but all of the Avengers could tell that things were not comfortable at home during Loki’s punishment. Thor probably assumed that Steve was going on a date with some pretty lady. Oh well, it was probably better if Thor and the others were ignorant of what was going on between Tony and Steve.

  
      Outside, Happy was already pulled up to the curve standing outside of the back passenger side door. When he was Steve walking down the stairs of the apartment building, Happy opened the door and smiled at Steve. Steve sighed and slid in the back seat. He just couldn’t understand how people could live this lifestyle. He was perfectly capable of opening car doors for himself and why couldn’t he sit up front? After Happy close the door on Steve and sat himself in the front driver’s seat they started their quiet drive to Stark Tower.

  
      But they weren’t headed for Stark Tower. Steve realized they should have arrived by now and Steve looked out the window and saw grand light but not the right lights. They weren’t the lights of Stark Tower they were the lights of New York City. Happy was taking Steve somewhere in the city. Half an hour later the car pulled up to a fancy restaurant called Bouley with the most beautiful apples Steve had ever seen lining the outside. Happy stopped the car and opened Steve’s door before ever realized what had just occurred. Happy then gave Steve a quick shoulder squeeze and got back in the car and drove off. Steve dumbfounded walked to the door where he was greeted on the inside by a host.

  
       “Good evening, sir. Are you here with a reservation?” The host smiled at Steve and eyed his list of names.

  
       “Erm, uh, is there a Tony Stark on your list? I was brought here by his driver.” Steve began to get nervous. What if this was just one of Tony’s jokes? Or what if Tony was just trying to make a fool of him? Panic started to set in and Steve began to entertain the thought of quickly exiting while the host checked his list for Tony’s name.

  
       “Ah here we are, yes, Mr. Stark is waiting for you Mr. Rogers. Bernie will take you to your seat.” From somewhere behind the host Bernie, a server in black, appeared and motioned for Steve to follow him into the dimly lit restaurant. Bernie led Steve to the farthest table from the doors, where he saw Tony running his finger across the top of his wine glass. When they approached, Tony turned his head up and the look of relief that washed over his face almost made Steve laugh. He wondered how many times Tony entertained the thought to leave from fear of Steve not showing.

  
       “Mr. Rogers, you’re table sir.” Bernie motioned for Steve to take his seat. Bernie took Steve’s glass and began to pour Steve a drink he presumed was the same as Tony’s. Steve began to blush not knowing how to tell the man that he didn’t want any. Tony thankfully came to his rescue.

  
       “That’ll be all. And in fact can you actually take this away from my guest and bring him a glass of ice water. I’m sure he would feel more comfortable with that. Thank you.” The look on the server’s face was entertaining. Steve assumed that Tony came to this restaurant quite often with young ladies and never turned down their drinks. Steve looked at Tony and saw that Tony had been looking at him. Steve wondered if Tony could comprehend where Steve’s mind was.

  
       “I haven’t been here since before the accident.” Well that answered Steve’s question. But the slip of truth shocked Steve. Tony never talked about what happened. A few moments of unsettling silence were broken by the return of the server with the glass of water for Steve. He set it down and then retreated. A waiter arrived a few minutes later and took both of their orders. Steve hardly knew what he was ordering but was assured by Tony that it was delicious. He really didn’t believe he would be doing that much eating with the way his stomach was performing dance numbers.

  
       Finally after what felt like ages to Steve, Tony cleared his throat and began to speak. “Steve, I don’t know what I was thinking that night.” Steve opened his mouth to speak but Tony raised a hand to let himself finish. “We are teammates and it would have been wrong to ask you to do something that might change the way we behave at work. Had we had sex you would have regretted it and then we would have avoided each other on missions. I know you, Steve, duty before pleasure.” Tony lowered his hand to say he was finished.

  
       So many thoughts were running through Steve’s head. He had no idea which train of thought to follow first. He knew he had to choose his words wisely. Didn’t want Tony to get upset again and shut down. “Tony, before I address the numerous errors in your statements, I have to know. Why were you trying to have sex with me in the first place? I always considered you to be very straight.” Steve hoped that his words were safe and hadn’t hit a trigger in Tony.

  
      “Oh Cap,” Tony sighed. “You’re so naïve. This is this 21st century. You can be interested in more than one gender and be open with it. And if you are referring to my womanizing past you will notice that after what happened I didn’t continue with my habits. I was a little busy and then Pepper came along.”

  
      “Buy why me?”

  
      “Cap, have you seen yourself in the mirror?” Tony chuckled feeling pleased with himself. He then proceeded to look Steve up and down with a look of appreciation. “By the way, I was right about that suit. It looks really…amazing on you.”

  
      Steve ducked his head in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was blushing right now. I guess it was time to own up to what his feelings were. But he wasn’t going to do that here. “So that’s it then. You see me only for my body?” Steve got up from his chair. He hadn’t even touched his food. “I have to go, Tony. It’s getting late.” With that Steve grabbed his coat jacket and left the restaurant.

  
      Tony wasn’t sure where things had gone wrong. This night was supposed to end very differently. At first Tony had thought he would be the one leaving. Then he considered maybe Steve would leave with him. Tony sat at the table for another hour by himself considering what could have caused Steve to leave like that.

  
      _“So that’s it then. You see me only for my body?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant that Tony and Steve are eating at is a real restaurant in New York City. However, the details I have written and the waiter are details of my own imagination and have no real resemblance to the real restaurant. If they do that is mere coincidence, as I have never been there.


	3. Every Single Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks with Thor in the car. Fury surprises all of the Avengers.

       Three days of “I’m Sorry” texts, calls, and emails; but Steve still wasn’t ready to talk to Tony. He knew eventually he would have to. They were Avengers and eventually the world would need saving…again. He just wasn’t ready to face Tony yet. It was more than just the inappropriate comments Tony had made towards Steve’s body. It was the emotions that arose over Tony making these comments. Steve remembered the last thing he had said to Tony; “ _so that’s it then. You only see me for my body?”_ A month ago had Tony said any of that Steve would have laughed and thought he was joking around. That night, however, Steve had been hurt over Tony’s words. He had gotten dressed up for Tony, wearing a suit that he would have never purchased if it wasn’t for Tony. He even blushed when Tony commented on how good he looked in it. What was wrong with him? This being a self rhetorical question. Steve knew exactly what was wrong with him. He just kept foolishly hoping that if he ignored the feelings, they would go away.

      Steve checked his phone before putting it in his pocket. Twenty missed calls, fifteen new texts, and the voicemail icon was flashing. He had no idea Tony even left voicemails. He had to learn how to use that feature from Bruce. Steve shook his head and walked out of his room.

      He walked down the hall and knocked on the guest bedroom. “Hey Thor, are you ready to head to Shield?” He really wasn’t looking forward to going to headquarters today but every other month every single Avenger had to go in for updates and reviews. These were individual meetings with the Fury and the rest of the higher ups via video com. The meetings didn’t bother him. They were protocol and he was the picture of following orders. It was the possible run-ins with Tony.

      Thor opened the door and Steve saw the disaster site inside. Steve’s eyes widened and Thor blushed as he closed the door behind him. “I’m ready, Steven. Are we taking your car or can we take my way?” Steve laughed and shook his head. He really didn’t mind that Thor trashed the guest bedroom while he visited. He was the only one who used it and always had it cleaned by the time he left. As for the comment about mode of transportation, Thor was always trying to get Steve to fly with him. It freaked Steve out the one time he did. He preferred human methods of getting around.

      Thor and Steve left the building and got into the car. After telling the driver where to take them, Steve leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. This was going to be a long drive. Steve pulled his phone out and took another look at it. Nothing had changed to his numbers. Seeing as how Tony hadn’t stopped yet, he figured Tony was in his review right now. Which hopefully meant that he would be done and gone by the time Steve arrived.

      Thor looked over at Steve holding his phone. “Steven, how come your voicemail is full?”

      Steve stared at his phone. Full?! How many voicemails did it take to fill up a mailbox? He would have to ask Bruce. “When did  you call me?”

      “Last night. I couldn’t find my key to your apartment and you weren’t home. I wanted to know if there was a spare. Luckily Tony came by and let me in.”

      Tony had been at Steve’s apartment when he wasn’t there. Steve’s heartbeat increased. “What did Tony want?”

     “Oh he didn’t say. He didn’t stay long either.” Thor snapped his fingers. “He did ask me to pass along an apology and to request that you call him. I don’t know why he should be sorry, Steven, but he seemed very upset when you weren’t there.”

     Steve sighed and looked at his friend. “I can’t call him Thor. I can’t tell you why but I just can’t call him”

     Thor nodded and rested his hand on Mjollnir. “I understand. But Tony is your best friend. Take it from me. Avoiding the situation will only make it worse. You must fight for those you care about or you will lose them.”

     Steve pocketed his phone and returned to staring out the window. Maybe Thor knew what Steve was going through more than he originally thought. Steve promised to himself that when they got home, he would tell Thor everything. Granted of course, that Thor didn’t rush back to Asgard immediately after.

     As if reading Steve’s mind, Thor cleared his throat before speaking. “I was wondering, if it would be alright if I stay a little longer than usual with you. I’m not quite ready to go home so soon.” Steve looked back at him and nodded. He wouldn’t ask more than his friend offered. And anyways he liked having Thor over. He always felt less lonely when Thor was there.

     All too soon they were at the doors of Shield and Steve’s stomach was doing flip flops. He had no way of telling if Tony was still there. He didn’t see Happy and the car but that didn’t mean anything.

     Thor hurried out of the car, poking his head back in. “Come on, Steven. You can’t let this thing with Tony get in the way of your work.” Again it seemed that Thor could read his mind. Steve chuckled, promising to ask about that as well. Steve removed himself from the car and thanked the driver.

     Thor and Steve walked into Shield together and found their way to where Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were all sitting. Natasha and Clint were discussing new weapon technology loudly and joking about going a few rounds after the meetings. Bruce was sitting next to Natasha looking bored but with a twinge of pain in his face. Steve knew it was because he couldn’t ever go a few round with anyone.

      Natasha and Bruce had just started dating and no one really knew where that was going. Clint was happy for them and was glad Natasha had finally found someone she could be fragile with; as he had told Steve once. Truth be told, everyone felt fragile around Bruce; except Tony. Everyone assumed that Natasha and Clint would get together one day; so naturally, it was a great surprise when Bruce and Natasha had told them. The seemed happy, but it was obvious that Bruce was always worried when he would snap.

     Steve walked over and engaged Bruce in conversation. Steve enjoyed talking with Bruce, even if half of the things he talked about were science fiction to Steve. Thor joined Natasha and Clint’s conversation. Though Thor no longer searched out battles, he was still a warrior and always enjoyed discussing battle strategies and weapons.

     “Have you been in your meeting, already?” It was common for the Avengers to stay and chat after their meetings. Though they were all friends and would occasionally visit, this was the best opportunity to hang out all together and catch up. Steve was hoping this time that was not the case and that the three here hadn’t had their meetings yet.

      “No, I haven’t.” Bruce gestured towards Natasha and Clint. “Actually none of us have. We know that Tony is currently meeting with Fury, but he has taken forever. Almost three times as long as a normal review.” Steve’s heart sunk. Tony hadn’t left yet. Bruce noticed Steve’s expression. “Is something wrong?”

     Steve opened his mouth to answer when the door to the conference room opened. Tony came out, beaming. Clint stood up to go in but Fury put his hand up to stop him. “I have some things to discuss with the panel and then I will let you all in.”

      Clint sat back down. Every one exchanged worried glances. “All right I’ll be the one to voice what we are all thinking. Tony, seeing as how you were just in there, I’m directing this question towards you. Why does Fury want to see us all at once?”

      Tony casually glanced at Fury’s door. “Probably getting too old and too tired to take the time to talk to us individually.” Tony shrugged his shoulders and practically waltzed over to Bruce and Steve.

      Steve worried that Tony would mention something in front of all of their friends. However his worries were childish. Tony glanced at him sadly quickly before flashing him a huge smile. “So what are we talking about over here? Their conversation seems boring.” He shot a thumb over his shoulder at Thor, Natasha, and Clint.

      Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, you did make your fortune off of weapons.”

      “Yeah Tony, you must be going mad with withdrawal.” Bruce chuckled.

      “Oh you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Tony winked at Bruce and pointed at Natasha. “How is that going, anyways?”

      “My relationship is none of your concern, Stark.” Natasha spat at Tony. The outburst had shocked everyone. The entire room burst into laughter.

      Once every one had calmed their laughter, Tony decided to take the conversation seriously. “Tell me, Natasha. Why isn’t your relationship any of my concern? You are both my friends and teammates.”

      “Stark, you couldn’t keep the one relationship that might actually be good for you healthy. I don’t want you trying to ‘help’ mine.” Natasha smiled playfully. Everyone knew she was only teasing as Tony and Pepper broke up because they were better as friends. Even still, Steve winced at the information. He had fooled himself into thinking that a relationship with Tony was possible.

     “Ah, but see you are wrong. Being with Pepper would not be the only relationship that would be good for me.” Tony glanced over at Steve and smirked. Steve gave him a warning look.

     “Mystique from X-men. Is that where you are going with this? That way you can be with a different woman every night.” Clint bust up laughing.

     Tony frowned and turned away from Steve. “If only she were real.” The rest of the Avengers laughed, but Steve couldn’t help but hear the sadness in Tony’s voice.

      Fury interrupted their playful banter and motioned for them all to enter into the conference room. They all took their chairs and waited for Fury to speak.

       “Now I am sure that you are all wondering why I have asked you all in here at once. Tony, the panel, and I have deliberated this morning and it has been decided that you will no longer have review meetings every other month. From now on, you will only have to come in when requested.  The panel has agreed that you all have proven yourselves and don’t need constant reviews.” Fury left the Avengers in the conference room. They chattered excitedly for a few minutes longer and then one by one left the conference room.

      Steve got up, before Tony reached him, grabbed Thor by the arm and left. On the car ride home, Steve listened to every single voice message; while Thor silently watched. Every single message ended with “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a lot more Steve/Thor friendship and a little bit of Thor/Loki explanation.


	4. You've got a Friend in Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor decribes his relationship with Loki to help Steve out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But I know that there are some that are looking for the next chapter so I decided to post this and save the Steve/Tony bit for next chapter which I promise won't take as long to update as this did.

Steve sat on the couch facing Thor. He just finished spilling his guts to the demi-god. Steve anxiously awaited a response, however, Thor had been sitting silently contemplating for a few minutes now. He realized that what he had just shared was a lot to take in, so he allowed the silence but he was having trouble keeping his patience. He was a having a tug-a-war of feelings.

            After hearing all of the voice messages he wanted to call Tony. He had to take a break before spilling his guts to Thor. He went upstairs to his room and spent thirty minutes with the punching bag. It didn’t really help as it was given to him by Tony. Thor had offered to spar with him in the living room but they both knew that was a really bad idea. Now Steve battled with the mixed feelings of wanting to call Tony and still feeling hurt.

            Thankfully, Steve was a man of his word and decided to talk to Thor before making any decision. So here he sat. Waiting for Thor to start speaking.

            Finally, Thor moved to speak. “Alright, Steven, I am going to tell you something but it must remain in confidence. Also I ask that you do not interrupt me. And remember that I am not from the same time or the same world as you are. Though I can understand what you are going through more than you know.

            As you know, Loki is my brother. Yes he is my adopted brother, but for most of my life I believed him to be my actual brother. But Loki is more than any of that to me. He is my lover. At our years of maturity, we started to notice that we held odd attractions for each other. We explored these attractions and they grew deeper. As the years passed our love grew stronger, but we let it remain hidden in the shadows. We had no idea how our parents would react if they knew.

            When it became time for me to become the next King of Asgard, Loki was distraught. He was worried it would mean that I could no longer be with him. Soon after taking my crown, our parents would request that I take a wife. When we were younger, we would joke that he would be my queen. But we knew that could never be so.

            Loki engineered a plan that would halt my coronation and give us some more time to figure out a way to be together forever. He didn’t let me in on this plan; and I was enraged that my day had been ruined. More enraged than Loki had planned on. He never imagined I would have tried to destroy the Frost Giants.

            When he learned of his true parentage, he discovered the need in himself to wipe out that blemish of his past. He became obsessed. I no longer mattered to him. I was in the way. Keeping me trapped on Midgard, was the only way to keep me from foiling his plans. He grew mad.

            My return home was tinged with sadness. Loki was lost to me. In my despair, I could not search for him as I should have. Loki went on believing I and our parents wanted nothing to do with him. I didn’t deal with the situation when I had and I am paying for it now.

            When I am on Asgard, Loki, on most occasions, refuses to speak to me, let alone touch me. He blames me for Father’s hatred of him. He blames me for not looking for him when he fell. You all wonder why I stay here so often. I can’t stand to see the love of my life look at me with eyes of hatred.” Thor finished his piece and looked at the shocked face of Steve.

            The super soldier leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his friends. Thor stiffened slighting at Steve’s embrace but slowly relaxed into it. Steve had never been much of a hugger but this was the only response he could muster. He had no idea what all Thor had to deal with. He never knew just how much it hurt Thor to fight against Loki. Loki had always seemed like an unstable sociopath to Steve, now he really understood that there was more to it.

            Straightening up, Thor picked Steve’s phone up off of the coffee table and handed it to him. “Thank you, Steven. Now, what are you going to do about Tony?” Thor turned towards the television and turned on some Disney movie that he had probably seen ten other times. Their conversation was over.

            Steve stared at the phone in his hands. So many emotions still conflicted inside of him. Thor placed his hand on Steve’s knee, catching his attention once more. Thor simply nodded and removed his hand. Steve took this as encouragement and walked out into the rainy night.   

 


End file.
